The Dark Moon
by 05Nanookjsb27
Summary: ThunderClan faces a mysterious battle. The Leader struggles with controlling his panicking Clan as one by one their kits are disappearing. The leader has to make a decision fast before things get out of control, and faces an old memory which he thought was long gone. One bold kit with his two fearsome brothers get caught up in the excitement and end up having to fight a fight that.
1. Chapter 1

**Allegiances:**

ThunderCLan: 

Leader - Oakstar- handsome brown and white tom with green eyes

Deputy- Foxleap – Red and brown she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Redpaw- red she cat with brown eyes

Medicine cat- Leafheart – light brown and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice – Spottedpaw – Tan with white spots she-cat with blue eyes

Warriors-

Amberfoot- red she-cat with one brown foot with brown eyes

Ashfeather- gray and white tom with blue eyes

Shadowfang- black tom with blue eyes

Apprentice- Mintpaw

Cinderfoot- gray tom with gray eyes

Swifttail- tan and black striped tom with green eyes

Dappledfur- tortishell she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice- Flamepaw

Mountainshade- gray with white patches she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice- Lionpaw

Ivoryfang- creamy white she-cat with a black stripe down her back with green eyes

Snowblizzard- strong white she-cat with blue eyes

Iceshadow- white and grey tom with gray eyes

Ravenwing- black tom with gray eyes

Bramblefire- brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens-

Doveheart- soft gray and white she-cat with gray eyes

Kits- Jaykit, Bluekit, Graykit

Goldenfeather- golden she-cat with white paws and green eyes

Kits- Eaglekit, Hawkkit, Wolfkit

Blossomfur- light brown she-cat with cream white spots and blue eyes

Kits- Honeykit

Elders-

Snowear- white she-cat with frost-bitten ears

Pinescar- dark tom with a scar a long scar across his face

Cloudfern- soft gray and tan she-cat

Outsiders-

Luna: beautiful black she-cat with a white spot on her chest and blue eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Prologue 

Moonlight shone brightly down on a clearing in a forest. Three small fluffy blue kittens sat breathlessly staring up at the shining stars in the midnight sky.

"I told you it would look so much better out here!" The biggest of the three purred proudly as he shoved his brother who grunted and smelled the air.

"We should go back…" The smallest, was shaking with fear and wonder as she looked at the dark forest surrounding them. "Doveheart must know by now that we're gone."

"Oh, shut-up fur-ball. They're all sleeping, and besides we're just exploring!" Again the smallest shivered and one of the kits froze and whispered to the other two.

"Shhh, you hear that?" The trio all quieted down and sat in silence as they strained to listen. Only the sound of the wind was heard as it shifted the lush leaves on the trees.

"Jaykit, stop scaring us!" The biggest growled and flattened his ears as they heard something rustle in the bushes.

"Graykit?" The smallest pressed herself closer to her brothers as Jaykit opened his mouth the smell the air.

"I think…" The kits looked in awe as an elegant black she-cat with a white spot on her chest stepped out into the clearing. Her long slim legs gracefully led her across the clearing up to the group of kits. Her silky black fur shifted in the breeze and her bushy tail gently rested on the ground. Her beautiful blue eyes captivated the kits. A silky purr came from the mysterious she-cat. All the kits where captivated by the beauty and grace of the she-cat. A sweet scent of milk and honey came off her and made the kits feel safe as if they were right at their mother's side.

"How did you little things come by here? Hmm?" Her gentle gaze calmed the kits and the biggest spoke.

"We come from ThunderClan, just down there." He pointed his tail in the direction of the ThunderClan camp.

The wonderfully strange she-cat looked over and a look of sadness and pain flashed in her eyes but it quickly went away and she gently purred and responded in her silky voice.

"How wonderful, how do you like it there? I take it that you like adventure." Her eyes looked at each of them and her tail shifted onto her paws.

"Oh, it's okay, but so boring! We don't ever get to leave camp! I wish we were warriors already!" The biggest puffed his chest as he spoke.

"Hmm, how would you three like to come on a little adventure with me?" Her tail swished on the ground as the kits looked at each other in wonder and they all looked up at her with a hint of excitement.

"Why should we trust you?" the smaller male kit meowed and looked uncertain.

"Let's start with, my name is Luna and let's say I used to know your leader, Oakstar, a while back." Her eyes flashed to a cold icy blue then back to its normal warm gaze.

"Really?" the kits squeaked and they all bounced on their feet, "where are we going?"

"Let's say we're on a mission to rescue someone that he used to know." She stood up and turned away. The kits all bounced in excitement and happily bounded after the black she-cat.

The wind grew just a bit colder and the moon became darker.


End file.
